moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
The Dark Knight
The Dark Knight (dt. Der dunkle Ritter) ist ein US-amerikanisches Actiondrama und Kriminalthriller sowie eine Comicverfilmung von dem Regisseur Christopher Nolan. Der Film stellt die Fortsetzung von Batman Begins und den Vorgänger von The Dark Knight Rises dar und erschien im Jahre 2008. Er basiert auf dem von Bob Kane erschaffenen Batman-Mythos. Der Film erschien am 14. Juli 2008 in New York City, am 18. Juli in ganz Nordamerika und am 24. Juli im Vereinigten Königreich. Erst am 21. August lief er in den deutschten, österreichischen und schweizerischen Kinos an. Er erhielt zwei Oscar-Auszeichnungen und wurde für sechs weitere Kategorien nominiert. In den Hauptrollen befinden sich Christian Bale als Batman, Heath Ledger als Joker, Aaron Eckhardt als Harvey Dent Gary Oldman als Jim Gordon, Morgan Freeman als Lucius Fox, Michael Caine als Alfred Pennyworth und Maggie Gyllenhaal als Rachel Dawes. Warner Bros. diente als Distributor, die Produktionsfirmen waren Legendars Pictures, DC Comics und Syncopy Inc.. Inhalt Unterstützt von Lieutenant Jim Gordon und Staatsanwalt Harvey Dent setzt Batman sein Vorhaben fort, das organisierte Verbrechen in Gotham endgültig zu zerschlagen. Das Dreiergespann erweist sich als effektiv. Doch bald sehen sie sich einem genialen, immer mächtiger werdenden Krimininellen gegenübergestellt, der als Joker bekannt ist: Er stürzt Gotham in ein anarchistisches Chaos und zwingt Batman immer näher an die Grenze zwischen Gerechtigkeit und Rache. IHandlung Batman und der Polizist Jim Gordon beginnen mit zunehmendem Erfolg, das Verbrechen in Gotham City zu bekämpfen, und bringen unter anderem den aus Batman Begins bekannten Schurken Scarecrow hinter Gitter, als plötzlich ein geheimnisvoller Krimineller erscheint, nur bekannt als Joker. Der geschminkte Psychopath, dessen Mundwinkel durch Narben an den Seiten seines Mundes zu einer Art bizarrem „Dauergrinsen“ verzogen ist, hat zuvor schon durch einen brutalen Banküberfall auf sich aufmerksam gemacht. Batman und Lieutenant Gordon beschließen, den beliebten neuen Bezirksstaatsanwalt Harvey Dent, den Hoffnungsträger der Bevölkerung von Gotham, in ihren Kampf gegen das organisierte Verbrechen einzubinden. Dent ist mittlerweile mit Bruce Waynes Jugendliebe Rachel Dawes liiert. Die Mafiabosse von Gotham unter der Führung von Salvatore Maroni geraten derweil immer mehr in Bedrängnis. Sie treffen ein Abkommen mit dem chinesischen Gangsterboss Yinglain Lau, der ihr Geld in Sicherheit bringen soll. Während einer geheimen Sitzung informiert Lau sie, dass er das gesamte Vermögen der Bosse konfisziert hat und nun bereits auf dem Rückweg nach Hongkong ist. Zur Überraschung aller Anwesenden stürmt der geheimnisvolle Joker in die Sitzung und prophezeit ihnen, dass Batman Lau, der mit seinen Klienten ein falsches Spiel treibt, überall hin folgen und zum Reden bringen wird. Dann macht er ihnen das Angebot, Batman gegen 50 Prozent ihres gesamten Vermögens zu töten. Die Mafiabosse zögern jedoch noch, sich mit dem Joker einzulassen. Einer von ihnen, Gambol, bezichtigt den Joker des versuchten Diebstahls und setzt sogar ein Kopfgeld auf ihn aus. Dies wird ihm jedoch kurze Zeit später zum Verhängnis, als der Joker durch einen Trick in Gambols Versteck gelangt und ihn mit seinem Messer tötet, nachdem er ihm zuvor noch eine recht abenteuerliche Geschichte über die Herkunft seiner Narben erzählt hat. Danach nimmt er Gambols Männer in seinen Dienst. Währenddessen reist Bruce Wayne alias Batman mit seinem Verbündeten Lucius Fox nach Hongkong und kann dort mithilfe von neuester Ausrüstung Lau in seine Gewalt bringen. Er fliegt mit Lau zurück nach Gotham City und liefert ihn dort an die Polizei aus, wodurch das Vermögen der Mafia erneut in Gefahr gerät. Daraufhin kontaktieren die Mafiabosse der Stadt in ihrer Verzweiflung den Joker und nehmen sein Angebot, Batman auszuschalten, letztendlich an. Der Joker verkündet den Bewohnern von Gotham mithilfe eines Videos, das im Fernsehen gezeigt wird, jeden Tag Menschen zu töten, bis Batman sich der Polizei stellt und sich öffentlich demaskiert. Trotz Gordons Vorsichtsmaßnahmen gibt es noch am selben Abend die ersten Todesopfer: Der amtierende Polizeicommissioner Loeb wird durch Whisky vergiftet und Richterin Surrillo, die den Anti-Mafia-Verfahren vorsitzt, wird zur gleichen Zeit mit ihrem Auto in die Luft gejagt. Währenddessen stürmt der Joker mit seiner Bande bewaffnet Bruce Waynes große Spendengala, die Wayne zur Unterstützung Harvey Dents veranstaltet hat, und ist dort auf der Suche nach dem Staatsanwalt. Doch Wayne konnte Dent noch rechtzeitig verstecken und sich von der Veranstaltung entfernen. Als Batman greift er nun in das Geschehen ein und kann gerade noch Dawes retten, als der Joker sie bedroht und aus dem Fenster wirft. Als nächstes Todesopfer kündigt der Joker nun den Bürgermeister von Gotham City an. Diesen Anschlag versucht er während eines großen Trauerzuges für den getöteten Commissioner Loeb auszuführen. Lieutenant Gordon kann die Gefahr in letzter Sekunde erkennen und wirft sich vor den Bürgermeister, als der verkleidete Joker auf ihn schießt. Gordon stirbt scheinbar dabei. Der Joker kann in der aufgebrachten Menge derweil untertauchen und entkommen. Um den Joker endlich gefangen nehmen zu können, gibt Harvey Dent während einer Pressekonferenz am nächsten Tag an, selbst Batman zu sein, und lässt sich verhaften. Der Gefangenentransport mit Dent wird vom Joker in eine Falle gelockt. Es kommt zu einer Verfolgungsjagd durch die Straßen von Gotham. Als der Joker den Transporter, in dem Dent sitzt, mit einer Panzerfaust bedroht, springt Batman mit seinem Batmobil, dem Tumbler, dazwischen und rettet ihn. Aus den Resten des zerstörten Mobils erstellt sich Batman in Sekundenschnelle den Batpod, eine Art Motorrad. Mit seinem neuen Gefährt kann er schließlich den Laster des Jokers außer Gefecht setzen und seinen Feind stellen. Lieutenant Gordon, der seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht hat, erscheint zuletzt auf der Bildfläche und kann den Joker festnehmen. Gordon wird für seine Leistung zum neuen Commissioner ernannt. Jedoch muss die Polizei feststellen, dass die Staatsanwälte Harvey Dent und Rachel Dawes kurz nach der Gefangennahme des Jokers spurlos verschwunden sind. Bei seinem Verhör offenbart der Joker, dass Dawes und Dent von Mitgliedern seiner Bande an verschiedenen Orten gefangengehalten werden und nur einer der beiden von Batman gerettet werden kann. Er gibt Batman die zwei Adressen, vertauscht dabei aber bewusst die Namen, weshalb Batman ungewollt Dent rettet und Dawes, für die jede Hilfe zu spät kommt, stirbt. Dent, der während seiner Gefangenschaft zur Hälfte in Benzin lag, fängt bei der Flucht vor der Explosion Feuer, wodurch seine linke Gesichtshälfte schwer verbrannt und entstellt wird. Währenddessen kann der Joker durch die gezielte Provokation eines Polizeibeamten aus seiner Zelle entkommen. Er zündet eine Handybombe, die er einem seiner Männer im Körper implantiert hatte, und kann dadurch aus dem Polizeihauptquartier fliehen. Coleman Reese, ein junger externer Buchprüfer, der bei Wayne Enterprises Zugang zu diversen Akten hat und zuvor Bruce Waynes geheime Identität herausgefunden hat, entscheidet sich nun, dieses Geheimnis offiziell im Fernsehen preiszugeben, in der Hoffnung, dem Terror des Jokers so ein Ende zu setzen. Der Joker jedoch hat andere Pläne, und durch einen Anruf bei der besagten Fernsehshow fordert er die Einwohner Gothams auf, den „Spielverderber“ Reese innerhalb einer Stunde zu töten. Falls dies nicht geschehe, würde er ein Krankenhaus in Gotham in die Luft sprengen. Die Bevölkerung gerät in Panik, und tatsächlich gibt es mehrere Versuche Reese zu töten, die jedoch von Gordon und von Bruce Wayne vereitelt werden können. Währenddessen sucht der Joker im Gotham-General-Krankenhaus den durch Dawes’ Tod innerlich völlig zerbrochenen Dent auf. Er befreit den entstellten Staatsanwalt und schürt in ihm den Hass auf das bestechliche System der Stadt. Zudem überzeugt er Dent mit seinen irren Theorien über Anarchie und das „faire Chaos“, welche den ehemaligen Staatsanwalt nun endgültig wahnsinnig und zum Verbrecher Two-Face werden lassen. Danach jagt der Joker das Krankenhaus wie angekündigt in die Luft und flieht mit einem Bus voller Geiseln. Durch erneute Drohungen über das Fernsehen verleitet der Joker die verängstigte Bevölkerung zu einer Massenflucht aus der Stadt. Zwei Fähren, eine mit Häftlingen und die andere mit Zivilisten an Bord, stattet er mit Unmengen Sprengstoff aus und gibt den Passagieren die Fernzünder zur jeweils anderen Fähre. Der Joker stellt den Passagieren das Ultimatum, die andere Fähre innerhalb von einer halben Stunde in die Luft zu sprengen, um damit die eigene Fähre zu retten. Sollten die Passagiere sich weigern, würde er selbst wiederum beide Schiffe sprengen. Die Insassen beider Fähren weigern sich jedoch, den Zünder auszulösen. Ein Häftling nimmt dem verantwortlichen Leiter des Gefangenentransports den Fernzünder aus der Hand und wirft ihn durch ein Fenster ins Wasser. Auf der anderen Fähre nimmt ein Mann den Zünder zwar zunächst entschlossen in die Hand, legt ihn aber dann doch wieder in die Schachtel zurück. Batman kann in der Zwischenzeit den Aufenthaltsort des Jokers mittels eines von Wayne Enterprises erfundenen Systems zur Überwachung von Mobiltelefonen ausfindig machen. Er begibt sich sofort zum Zielort, einem noch im Bau befindlichen Hochhaus, um den Joker zu stellen. Nach einer wilden Doppelkonfrontation mit den getarnten Männern des Jokers und den SWAT-Einheiten der Polizei, die ein Täuschungsmanöver des Jokers zunächst nicht durchschauen und dadurch die im Gebäude anwesenden Geiseln zu erschießen drohen, findet Batman den Joker in einem der oberen Stockwerke. Es kommt zum Zweikampf zwischen den beiden, bei dem der Joker Batman durch ein Fenster auf ein außen angebrachtes Baugerüst stößt. Dort nagelt er den dunklen Ritter fest und will anschließend beide Fähren in die Luft jagen. Batman kann dies im letzten Moment vereiteln und den Joker über das Gerüst in die Tiefe schleudern. Er bringt es jedoch nicht über sich, seinen Feind sterben zu lassen, und rettet ihn mit seinem Enterhaken. Der kopfüber gefesselte Joker offenbart Batman nun, was er zuvor mit Harvey Dent angestellt hat, und prahlt damit, dass er sein eigentliches Ziel, Gotham seines besten Gesetzeshüters, Harvey Dent, zu berauben, erreicht habe. Batman überlässt den Joker den anrückenden Polizisten und macht sich sofort auf die Suche nach Dent. Dieser befindet sich derweil auf einem persönlichen Rachefeldzug gegen die Leute, die er für Dawes’ Tod verantwortlich sieht und lässt per Münzwurf den Zufall über Leben und Tod entscheiden. In seiner Rachsucht erschießt er mehrere der korrupten Polizisten und versucht auch Mafiaboss Salvatore Maroni zu töten, in dem er den ursprünglichen Drahtzieher all der Katastrophen sieht. Als nächstes entführt er Gordons Familie, weil er sich an Gordon in seinem Wahn ebenfalls rächen will. Er informiert den Commissioner per Anruf, dass er seine Familie als Geisel habe und lockt ihn in dasselbe zerstörte Lagerhaus, in dem Rachel zuvor ihr Leben verlor. Dort überwältigt er Gordon und wirft ihm in seinem schizophrenen Wahn vor, ebenfalls zu den Korrupten zu gehören. Aus Rache für Rachel Dawes’ Tod will er nun den einen Menschen töten, den Gordon am meisten liebt. Als Dent sich Gordons Sohn schnappt und den Jungen umbringen will, erscheint Batman auf der Bildfläche und überzeugt den ehemaligen Staatsanwalt davon, sich nur an den drei „wahren Schuldigen“ zu rächen: Nämlich Batman, Gordon und Dent selbst. Dent lenkt ein und wirft zweimal die Münze. Er schießt Batman nieder und verschont sich selbst. Als er zum dritten Münzwurf über das Schicksal von Gordons Sohn ansetzt, wirft sich Batman, durch seinen Anzug unverletzt, dazwischen, stößt Dent von der Kante des Lagerhauses und rettet dem Jungen so das Leben. Dent stirbt bei dem Sturz. Um den Menschen nicht den Glauben an Harvey Dent als Retter mit Gesicht zu nehmen, übernimmt Batman die Schuld für Dents Morde und wird fortan polizeilich gesucht. :: Achtung: Dieser Artikelabschnitt basiert auf dem Artikel „The Dark Knight“ beziehungsweise dessen Abschnitt Handlung aus der freien Enzyklopädie Wikipedia in der Version vom 5. April 2015‎ und steht unter einer Creative-Commons-Lizenz (CC-BY-SA 3.0). In der Wikipedia ist eine Liste der Autoren verfügbar. Charaktere :: Batman (Christian Bale) Batman ist der Titel, den Bruce Wayne sich in seiner Heldenmontage gab, um unerkannt zu bleiben. Der exzentrische Milliardär ist der Sohn und Erbe des beliebten und berühmten John Wayne und dessen Frau, Martha Wayne. Aufgrund der Ermordung seiner Eltern vor seinen Augen durch einen verarmten Mann hat er es sich zur Pflicht gemacht, Gotham vor Ungerechtigkeit zu beschützen und verabscheut Schusswaffen. Neben seiner Vermeidung der Tötung hat er durch ein traumatisierendes Kindheitserlebnis Angst vor Fledermäusen gehabt, weshalb er sich ebenjene zum Symbol gemacht hat. Er ist in Rachel Dawes verliebt, die jedoch nicht mit ihm zusammen sein will, seit sie weiß, dass er Batman ist und dass eine Beziehung falsch, gar gefährlich, wäre. :: Joker (Heath Ledger) Joker ist der Deckname eines Mannes, dessen Namen niemandem bekannt ist – ob er ihn selbst weiß, ist auch nicht bekannt. Er ist der bislang größte Gegenspieler Batmans, der es sich in seinem Wahnsinn zum Ziel macht, Gotham in Chaos und Anarchie versinken zu lassen und außerdem Batman zu besiegen. Er ist gefährlich, weil seine Schachzüge völlig unvorhersehbar sind, da sein einziges Ziel das Chaos ist. :: Harvey Dent (Aaron Eckhardt) Harvey Dent ist der neue Staatsanwalt von Gotham und laut den Bewohnern der größte Hoffnungsschimmer jener Stadt. Ihm ist es gelungen, den allgemeinen Standard Gothams stark anzuheben und die Kriminalität zu senken. Obwohl Batman als Ausübender der Selbstjustiz von der Polizei gesucht wird, ist Dent Batman, also unbewusst Wayne, welchen er wiederum nicht leiden kann, positiv gesinnt. :: Jim Gordon (Gary Oldman) Jim Gordon ist eine Art Partner von Batman und er war es auch, der Batman erstmals vom Joker berichtete. Er versucht stets, das Richtige zu tun, ganz egal, ob das ihm schaden könnte oder eigentlich nicht legal ist. :: Alfred Pennyworth (Michael Caine) Alfred Pennyworth ist der langjährige Butler des Wayne Manor und stand schon unter Thomas Wayne im Dienste der Familie. Er sah Bruce Wayne beim Aufwachsen zu und war bei dem Tod der Eltern des Jungen dessen Bezugsperson. Mit Lucius Fox und Rachel Dawes ist er der einzige, der Bruces zweite Identität kennt. Er unterstützt Bruce tatkräftig in allem, was dieser tut, und sagt ihm stets seine ehrliche Meinung; durchaus auch, wenn nicht nach dieser gefragt wurde. :: Lucius Fox (Morgan Freeman) Lucius Fox arbeitet bei Wayne Enterprise und kennt Bruce Waynes wahre Identität; letzterer hatte ihm dies zwar nie erzählt, doch Bruce holt sich bei Lucius das Material und die Technik, die er benötigt; Lucius spricht jedoch nie darüber. :: Rachel Dawes (Maggie Gyllenhaal) Rachel Dawes ist schon in ihrer Kindheit die beste beziehungsweise einzige Freundin von Bruce Wayne gewesen. Im Verlauf von seinem Kampf gegen Scarecrow erzählte Bruce ihr letztendlich, dass er Batman ist. Sie ist mit Harvey Dent zusammen, hegt jedoch auch für Bruce unerklärliche Gefühle. Nicht immer ist sie mit Bruce einverstanden, da sie sich stets zuallererst um dessen Wohlbefinden kümmert, welches dieser wiederum sehr missachtet. Synchronisation Produktion Allgemeiner Werdegang Noch vor der Veröffentlichung von Batman Begins, dem ersten Teil von Nolans Batman-Trilogie, verfasste David S. Goyer Treatments, eine Vorstufe des Drehbuchs, für zwei Fortsetzungen. Beide Fassungen wurden im Laufe der Zeit jedoch erheblich verändert, da Goyer lediglich die Grundhandlung schrieb und Nolan gemeinsam mit Jonathan Nolan, seinem Bruder, die eigentlichen Drehbücher verfasste. Am 31. Juli 2006 kündigte Warner Bros. schließlich offiziell eine Fortsetzung von Batman Begins mit dem Titel "The Dark Knight" an, was den Film zu dem ersten Batman-Film überhaupt ohne ebenjenen Titel, "Batman", macht. Christopher Nolan verzichtete auf eine tiefere Hintergrundgeschichte des Joker, dessen Vorbild durch eine Idee Jonathans der erste, grausame Joker aus den 1940ern-Comics "The Long Halloween", "The Man Who Laughs" sowie "The Killing Joke", wobei auch einer der Schöpfer jener Comics, Jerry Robinson, als Berater hinzugezogen wurde. Gefilmt wurde hauptsächlich in Chicago, wobei die Dreharbeiten vom 18. April bis zum 11. November 2007 liefen. Einige Szenen wurden auf Nolans Wunsch hin im IMAX-Format gedreht, was sich als einer Herausforderung darstellte, da die Kameras größer als die ordinären Kameras waren und lautere Geräusche machten. Dies konnte jedoch gelöst werden. Bei dem Film wurde ein neues Verfahren auf Silikonbasis benutzt, welches ermöglichte, Maskenteile nahtlos auf der Haut anzubringen. Die Entwicklung dieser Technik nahm zwei Jahre in Anspruch, doch Heath Ledger selbst meinte, dass er die Maske so nicht einmal bemerkte und weniger als eine Stunde "geschminkt" wurde, was vergleichsweise beachtlich ist. Casting Angeblich sah Christopher Nolan zunächst Matt Damon in der Rolle des Harvey Dent, welcher jedoch abgelehnt haben soll. Liev Schreiber, Josh Lucas und Ryan Phillipe bekundeten ihr Interesse an der Rolle und Mark Ruffalo sprach sogar vor, doch letztendlich fiel die Rolle an Aaron Eckhardt. Schon von Anfang an hatte Nolan Heath Ledger für die Rolle des Joker vorgesehen, obwohl die Schauspieler Robin Williams, Steve Carrell, Adrien Brody, Lachy Hulme und Paul Bettany öffentlich ihr Interesse an der Rolle bekundeten. Für The Dark Knight musste eine neue Schauspielerin für die Rolle von Rachel Dawes gesucht werden, da Katie Holmes, Darstellerin von Rachel in Batman Begins, das Rollenangebot ablehnte, unter der Begründung, dass die Dreharbeiten terminüberschneidend geworden wären. Schließlich wurde Maggie Gyllenhaal gecastet. Des Weiteren kehrten Morgan Freeman, Michael Caine, Gary Oldman und Christian Bale, der einen Vertrag für drei Batman-Filme hatte, in ihre Rollen zurück. Soundtrack Der Soundtrack zu The Dark Knight wurde wie beim ersten Teil von Hans Zimmer und James Newton Howard komponiert und hat eine Gesamtdauer von 1 Stunde 13 Minuten 24 Sekunden. Veröffentlicht wurde er am 15. Juli 2008 durch Warner Bros., wobei später noch eine Special Edition veröffentlicht wurde, welche zwar dieselbe Musik hat, jedoch unter anderem ein Poster vom Joker beinhaltet. Die Suite für den Joker wird von Zimmer vom Stil her unter anderem mit der deutschen Band "Kraftwerk" und der Band "The Damned" verglichen. Als Ledger verstarb, wollte er ein neues Theme komponieren, verwarf diese Idee jedoch. Howard wiederum komponierte die Themes von Dent, die in ihrer "Helle" als Kontrast zu den düsteren Joker-Musikstücken dienen. Trackliste Disc 1: # Why So Serious? - 9:14 # I'm Not A Hero - 6:34 # Harvey Two-Face - 6:16 # Aggressive Expansion - 4:35 # Always A Catch - 1:39 # Blood On My Hands - 2:16 # A Little Push - 2:42 # Like A Dog Chasing Cars - 5:02 # I Am The Batman - 1:59 # And I Thought My Jokes Were Bad - 2:28 # Agent Of Chaos - 6:55 # Introduce A Little Anarchy - 3:42 # Watch The World Burn - 3:47 # A Dark Knight - 16:14 Disc 2 (Collectors Edition): # Bank Robbery (Prologue) - 5:23 # Buyer Beware - 2:55 # Halfway To Hong Kong - 3:43 # Decent Men In An Indecent Time - 9:14 # You're Gonna Love Me - 4:51 # Chance - 9:14 # You Complete Me - 3:33 # The Ferries - 4:50 # We Are Tonight's Entertainment - 5:37 # A Watchful Guardian - 6:45 # Why So Serious? (The Crystal Method Remix) - 5:30 # Poor Choice Of Words (Paul van Dyk Remix) - 6:14 # Gunpowder And Gasoline (Remix by Mel Wesson) - 4:33 # Rory's First Kiss (Remix by Ryeland Allison) - 6:03 Umsatz Mit einem Budget von 185 Millionen US-Dollar erzielte der Film einen sehr großen Gewinn, denn insgesamt holte er 1,005 Milliarden US-Dollar ein, was über 800 Millionen Dollar mehr ist als bei Batman Begins. The Dark Knight belegt damit Platz 19 auf der Liste der international erfolgreichsten Filme. Auszeichnungen The Dark Knight hat zahlreiche Nominierungen und Auszeichnungen erhalten. Darunter: ;Oscar 2009 * Auszeichnung in Bester Nebendarsteller für Heath Ledger * Auszeichnung in Bester Tonschnitt für Richard King * Nominierung in Bestes Szenenbild für Nathan Crowley und Peter Lando * Nominierung in Beste Kamera für Wally Pfister * Nominierung in Bester Schnitt für Lee Smith * Nominierung in Bestes Make-up für John Caglione junior und Conor O’Sullivan * Nominierung in Bester Ton für Ed Novick, Lora Hirschberg und Gary Rizzo * Nominierung in Beste visuelle Effekte für Nick Davis, Chris Corbould, Timothy Webber und Paul J. Franklin ;Golden Globe Awards 2009 * Auszeichnung in Bester Nebendarsteller für Heath Ledger ;British Academy Film Awards 2009 *Auszeichnung in Bester Nebendarsteller für Heath Ledger * Nominierung in Beste Filmmusik für Hans Zimmer und James Newton Howard * Nominierung in Beste Kamera für Wally Pfister * Nominierung in Bester Ton für Ed Novick, Lora Hirschberg und Gary Rizzo * Nominierung in Beste Kostüme für Lindy Hemming * Nominierung in Beste Maske für Peter Robb-King * Nominierung in Bestes Szenenbild für Nathan Crowley und Peter Lando * Nominierung in Bester Schnitt für Lee Smith * Nominierung in Beste visuelle Effekte für Nick Davis, Chris Corbould, Timothy Webber und Paul J. Franklin Trailer thumb|center|399 px Trivia * Heath Ledger sperrte sich als Vorbereitung auf die Rolle des Joker einen Monat lang in seinem Hotelzimmer ein, um Psychologie, Gestik und Stimme des Jokers einzustudieren. Außerdem führte er Tagebuch zum Charakter. * Laut Nolan hatte Heat auf den Film großen Einfluss. * In einer Szene sieht man Joker in einer Gefängniszelle, wo er zynisch in die Hände klatscht, was von Ledger improvisiert war; Nolan wies die Crew an, weiterzudrehen. Siehe auch * The Dark Knight im Batman Wiki. * The Dark Knight im Science-Fiction Wiki. Kategorie:Kriminalfilm Kategorie:Thriller Kategorie:Comicverfilmung Kategorie:Action Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Fortsetzung Kategorie:Filmreihe Kategorie:DC Kategorie:Batman